wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Parahuman Characters
This page is for minor parahuman characters. For other characters, see Minor Characters. Adalid Adalid was a South American cape, described as "a hero to the people". Given descriptions of the South American cape scene, it's likely that they opposed the corrupt government. Adalid attended the meeting of all the major powers after Scion's betrayalExtinction 27.2. Trivia * Spanish for Champion Anomaly Anomaly is a member of the Chicago Protectorate. Abilities and Powers Anomaly has the ability to create beachball-sized black spheres. He can use these spheres to light his way in the dark and draw people towards them. Bearach Bearach is a member of the Chicago Wards. History Following Leviathan's attack on Brockton Bay, Bearach put in for vacation. Tecton said that he thought that Bearach was feeling the pressure and that he thought Bearach hoped to have a good excuse to miss the next Endbringer fight. Tecton said that he told him that he wasn't forced to come on the missions, but that Bearach felt compelled to defend others. Blesk Is a member of The Irregulars History Recruited into irregulars and became a mutineer to attack one of the author of all his woes.“Brick took the guy Blesk brained against the wall, um. It was the clairvoyant, the doormaker, hurt, the Doctor. Brickhaus, Magnaat, Munstro, they made it inside. The others got shot down in the stairwell. Um. There was a guy with glasses, and five teenagers who looked a lot like him, only without glasses. Ordinary looking, pretty much. Alexandria…” - Excerpt from Venom 29.6 Abilities and Powers Can teleport, possibly among other things.There was a tearing sound, a wet crack. One of the deviants had appeared beside her. Yellow skinned, with bruising in the recesses of his face, arms and hands. He smiled, his teeth narrow like a fish’s. He withdrew his hand, and Doormaker crumpled to the ground, limp as a rag doll, blood running from his forehead where his head had been smashed against the wall. - Excerpt from Interlude 28 References Carnal Carnal is a supervillian. Background Carnal thought that he had a place on the Slaughterhouse Nine and approached them, only to fail their tests. He and Prophet were then made into an amalgamated cape by Bonesaw.Interlude 11h Abilities Carnal is described as a durable healer, whose healing factor accelerates by bathing in blood.Interlude 11h Egesa Egesa is a Case 53. Background Soon Appearance Egesa is a Case 53. He is described as a man with a neck three times the usual length and a gnarled hump on his back that is plated with armor. His arms split in two at the elbow, with one set hands and one set of limbs that ended with built-in scythes.Migration 17.4 Fathom An Indian parahuman who could displace things into and out of a dimension filled with water. His name was translated from Punjabi by Kismet. Appeared in Crushed 24.3 alongside Kismet and Particulate, wandered off somewhere. Garnett Garnett is a member of the Chicago Wards. Their power is unknown. Mentioned in Scourge 19.3. Glyph‏‎ Abilities and Powers Mentioned as one of the Guild front line combatants, along with Dragon, Defiant, Narwhal and Dragon's Teeth.I could see Narwhal, standing off to one side, two of the Dragon’s Teeth flanking her. Masamune wasn’t present, but from what I knew of the guy, he wasn’t even close to being a front-lines combatant. They’d recruited him from the ruined area of Japan, a somewhat crazed hermit, and gave him work in figuring out how to mass produce their stuff without the maintenance issues snowballing out of control, like tinker tech tended to do in large quantities. Thanks to him, they had the Dragon’s Teeth, they had the combat engines and they had top of the line gear for various members of the Protectorate and Wards. Of the other members of the Guild, the only other one who could theoretically be on the front lines of the fight would be Glyph. I could only assume she was somewhere close. - Exerpt from Sting 26.2 History Participated in the fight against the Slaughterhouse 9000. Trivia * The Author created a non-canon character Eulogy that fought using words,Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 16x (Donation Bonus) this is not the same character despite fandom speculation. Gwerrus Gwerrus is a Case 53. Background After the Simurgh used Professor Haywire's technology to open a portal to one of Cauldron's bases, Gwerrus escaped. She eventually made it to a restaurant. Sometime later, she picked up and held shoved Egesa towards Matryoshka. Matryoshka told her that she could not take Egesa or she would lose herself. Gwerrus slammed a hand onto a counter and demolished it, surprising herself. She told Matryoshka that there were many guards, fences and transportation. Matryoshka corrected her, telling her that they were called trucks, before Gwerrus told her that people would be hunting her. She then went on to tell her that they would use her to escape before asking her to fold them into her. When a rumble shook the city, Gwerrus translated for Egesa and told Matryoshka to do it now. When Matryoshka said she had gotten that, Gwerrus said that was clever and then told her to use her clever mind to think. Matryoshka then reached out, bent and folded into the woman that Gwerrus had thrown to the ground. Gwerrus asked Matryoshka how long it would take to digest the people she used her power on. Matryoshka told her it might take two or three hours before she clarified herself and said that she couldn't really remember. Gwerrus told her to fold into her, Egesa and then their captives. Matryoshka told her that she would digest her if the escape took more than two hours and Gwerrus said that she was a solider and hard to eat. She kneeled and Matryoshka began to fold her into herself. Sometime into the process, Matryoshka was attacked by Krouse and forced to unwind from Gwerrus. Gwerrus told him that he was brave but stupid before telling Matryoshka that they needed him and for her to fold him. When Matryoshka told her that she would need more people, as she would digest the women she had folded soon, Gwerrus said that they would get more. Egesa kicked him and Matryoshka told her not to hurt him before Gwerrus told her that they were enemies and that they hunted them. Later, Gwerrus advanced on Marrisa. She turned on Krouse after he had dealt with Egesa and told him that he was a stupid brave boy. She followed him out of the restaurant and through the snow until she managed to catch him: grabbing him by the seat of the pants and the back of his coat. He stabbed her hand with his knife only for her power to reflect the damage onto him. She called him a stupid boy. Myrddin used his power to rescue Krouse before Gwerrus, seeing him and the others with him, backed away. They talked about her power before the armored man approached her. She told him that she was stronger than him before asking him why they hunted people like her. He slammed his halberd into the ground and smoke billowed out around him before firing a nonlethal bullet at her. Gwerrus fell to one knee, pressing her hand against her chest, before the armored man set her on fire. She soon burned to death."Worm" Web Serial, Migration 17.4 Appearance Gwerrus is a Case 53. She is described as being seven feet tall and heavy in a way that met some middle ground between muscular and far. Her skin is thick and her features are blunt: she has a porcine nose and cauliflower ears, her fingers are stubby and her lips curled away from her teeth. She wore a gray prisoner uniform with the word "GWERRUS" printed across her shoulders. Abilities and Powers Gwerrus has enhanced strength and a protective ability that allows her to reflect damage back onto her attacker. Armsmaster theorized that she either needed to see the person attacking her or that there needed to be some correlation between the person and the damage done. Hiemal/Jotun II Jotun II is the second Jotun to be named.Another parahuman named Jotun died in the Battle against Leviathan. Hiemal is a possible alternate name.Cell 22.2 History Jotun was a local cape in Anchorage.“Jotunn was a local in Anchorage, apparently, but last year he made a stab at taking over Anchorage, trying to emulate Brockton Bay, and he failed. If I remember right, it’s part of the reason the paperwork for the department was put into motion. He was sighted in the vicinity of Fairbanks, but hasn’t been heard from in months. That leaves only…” - PRT Quest Tried to take over Anchorage, Alaska in an attempt to emulate the situation in Brockton Bay. Failed but killed several people.Cell 22.2 He was last seen in the nearby town of Fairbanks. His exploits fast tracked the creation of the Anchorage department. Heith Anders Heith Anders is the wife of Max Anders, mother of Theo Anders and cousin of, and guardian to, Jessica Biermann and Nessa Biermann. Was killed in a Skirmish with The Teeth when they were originally in Brockton Bay“Heith.” Justin sighed. Heith was Fenja and Menja’s cousin and guardian, Kaiser’s first wife, killed in a turf war with the Teeth, back in the old days of Brockton Bay. She has powers after all. Somehow, all of this would be easier if he could believe that Theo was illegitimate. - Excerpt from Queen 18.y Heith is described as a "size changer protected by a personal distortion field",Heith - Size changer protected by personal distortion field - E88 Wildbow's Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow somewhat like her two charges. Jamestowner Abilities and Powers Jamestowner is a tinker.“Someone’s doing their level best to make their own Endbringer.” ... “Yes. There’s also any number of megalomaniac tinkers out there who might have tried something. Bonesaw, Rattenfänger, Jamestowner, Blasto, Mosaic, Monstrum, some non-tinkers like Chrysalis and Nilbog, bunch of others.” - Exerpt from Queen 18.1 He is described as a radiation blaster that can focus effects to turn individuals into mutants that were docile toward him, but driven by cannibalistic hunger and the fear of being irradiated further.Jamestown{sic} Radiation blaster, could focus effects to turn individuals into docile (to him) mutants, driven largely by cannibalistic hunger and fear of being irradiated further. - Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow. History When talking to the other Undersiders about her two theories regarding Echidna, Tattletale mentioned that Jamestowner alongside other megalomatic Tinkers that might have tried something but that their powers didn't fit the scenario well. Iron Rain Iron Rain is the daughter of Richard Anders, sister to Max Anders, sister-in-law to Heith Anders and Kayden Anders, and aunt of Theo Anders and Aster Anders. Personality Described as inheriting her father's savagery. Described as a "rallying point for the Empire's more brutish racists", and actually believing in the ideology of E88 in contrast to her brother who only used it to gain power.Playtest Capes Abilities Iron Rain was capable of materializing ferrous metal objects in midair in the shape of spears, blades, and weights.Iron Rain / Materialized metal blades at high altitudes, minor ferrokinesis allowed some aiming of the falling spears/blades/weights. / E88 - Parahumans list, bolded edit by Wildbow These form at higher or lower altitudes, with their flight controlled using minor ferrokinesis which she used to aim them, sometimes sacrificing accuracy for penetrating power. Had the ability to 'charge' her power, manifesting a larger number of ferrous objects. History Murdered before the start of the story, though her murderer's identity is not confirmed. Marquis confessed to Iron Rain's murder, though he seems to have been covering for someone else.Kaiser did have a sister that was killed. That much was true. Dragon would have seen through it otherwise. But Marquis took credit for it when he wasn’t the culprit. - Comment by Wildbow on Queen 18.y He may have confessed this to get a message to his daughter, Panacea. While Dragon's records indicate that Marquis is officially her killer, Jack Slash of the Slaughterhouse Nine is skeptical of the claim. Jiǎ A tinker who worked for the Yàngbǎn, creating simulations for them to practice in, among other technology. Their powers were considered too valuable to share among the group.A small handful of individuals in the C.U.I. hadn’t been brought onto the group. Null, the cape who made the Yàngbǎn possible, was independent. He couldn’t be a part of the whole. Others included Tōng Líng Tǎ, who had a power that was too slow to use, not worth the fractional decrease in power that came with including her in the network, Shén yù, the strategist, and Jiǎ, the tinker that supplied the C.U.I. with its devices, including the simulations for the drills.-23.x Jotun Jotun was a parahuman who participated in the Leviathan fight. History Alongside Alabaster and Dauntless, he was thrown into the center of a time-distortion bubble by Leviathan, where he was caught, unable to make his exit fast enough to avoid being frozen in time.Extermination 8.3 Kazikli Bey Kazikli Bey is a parahuman. Appearance Kazikli Bey wears a red helmet and red gauntlets. Abilities and Powers Kazikli Bey is an aerokinetic that is capable of forming whirlwinds and slicing people with air compressed into razorlike ribbons.Scarab 25.6 Trivia His name comes from the name given to Vlad the Impaler, an important inspirational figure in the myth of Dracula, by his enemies the Ottoman Turks. It means "Impaler Prince." Kismet A "balance thinker". Killed by the Thanda in Crushed 24.3. He wore a white robe with a hard, faceless mask that had only slits for the eyes. Knot Knot -- also known as Prisoner 603 and Prisoner 604 -- was a parahuman that had been sentenced to the Birdcage. Personality According to Dragon, Knot has a cognitive impairment and a childlike mentality. History In Interlude 10.5, when Dragon was checking on the last month's addition to the Birdcage, she learned that Knot had fallen into the role of heavy hitter and enforcer for Prisoner 390 despite their cognitive impairment. Kudzu A self-duplicating Master.Wildbow on Reddit Appearance & Personality An Asian woman, she was an extremely skilled fighter.I was fighting a duplicator. Another Kudzu, like the one I’d killed earlier, unless there was another Asian duplicator with a Japanese-sounding name. She was vulnerable, but she knew how to fight. Better than I did. - Excerpt from Scourge 19.5 History She was apparently known to Jouster.The capes caught up to her. One murmured, “Kudzu.” “…s not her, Jouster,” another said. - Excerpt from Scourge 19.5 Participated in the Echidna fight and was captured and cloned by Echidna. Lizard Prince Lizard Prince '-- also known as Prisoner 602 -- was a parahuman that had been sentenced to the Birdcage. History In Interlude 10.5, when Dragon was checking on the last month's addition to the Birdcage, she learned that Lizard Prince had died. She contacted the PRT with the news and notified his victims. Murderbeam Murderbeam -- also known as 605 -- was a parahuman that had been sentenced to the Birdcage. History In Interlude 10.5, when Dragon was checking on the last month's addition to the Birdcage, she learned that while Murderbeam was feared outside of the prison the residents inside the prison did not. She believed that he would not survive the week and the thought disappointed her because she hoped that Prisoner 550 would reach out and support him. Null The first member of the Yàngbǎn. His power made the Yàngbǎn possible, and he was one of the few members whose powers were not shared among the group. A small handful of individuals in the C.U.I. hadn't been brought onto the group. Null, the cape who made the Yàngbǎn possible, was independent. He couldn't be a part of the whole.-Interlude 23 He was capable of rescinding the powers of Yàngbǎn members, but they needed to contact him to do so. ''If I didn't think Null would rescind my powers, I'd kill you here and now. Reluctantly, still stewing with anger, he obeyed ... He didn't have much time before the Yàngbǎn found a free moment to contact Null and rescind his powers. Maybe they were calling already. Maybe the electromagnetic radiation in the area would block the call.-Interlude 23 One Is the "brainwashing-capable thinker"''One - '''Brainwashing-capable thinker - Yangban'' - Parahuman list, bolded edit by Wildbow of the Yàngbǎn. Responsible from maintaining the cohesiveness of the Chinese military team and of the CUI society.Wildbow on IRC, archived on Spacebattles Particulate An Indian "dust tinker". His name was translated from Punjabi by Kismet. Hated Phir Se. Appearance & Equipment Particulate carried a scanning device and a gun that reduced things to dust. The gun was ineffective on Behemoth and could only fire three shots, but it carved a tunnel three feet wide and he was able to modify it into a one-time detonation after its battery ran out. Bald, narrow head, wore goggles and a face mask that clung to him, outlining every detail of his face and mouth. Appeared in Crushed 24.3 and Crushed 24.4. Prolapse Prolapse is a parahuman. Abilities and Powers He is described as having biokinetic durability and size as well as the ability to turn individuals inside out with a touch. Prophet A regenerator who believed he was Jesus. Combined with Carnal by Bonesaw to create the centaur-like Pagoda.Interlude 11h Ramrod Ramrod -- also known as Prisoner 606 -- is a parahuman that was sentenced to the Birdcage. Personality According to the psych evaluation from the courtroom, Ramrod is a very laid back and unruffable individual. History In Interlude 10.5, when Dragon was checking in on the last month's addition to the Birdcage, she learned that Ramrod had become part of Cell Block X's inner circle. She thought that it was to be expected since she had placed him there in the hope that he would have a calming influence on the others in his block. Ramrod Ramrod is a parahuman criminal. Personality Dragon described him as "a very laid back and unruffable individual" and "a calming influence" based on his psych reports.Prisoner 606, Ramrod. Now member of Cell Block X's inner circle. To be expected. She'd placed him there with the idea that he would become just that. His psych evaluation from the courtroom suggested he was a very laid back and unruffable individual. It was her intention that he would have a calming influence on the others in his block. - Interlude 10.5 (Bonus) History Ramrod was a criminal with a partner named Fleece. He was tracked down by police and arrested for murder with intent by the heroes. After year-long legal proceedings, both villains were both sentenced to the Birdcage, but they were broken out by Madcap before they could arrive there. The incident drove Battery to become a hero.Interlude 12½ (Donation Bonus) At some point he was recaptured. He was imprisoned in the Birdcage as prisoner 606 and was placed in Cell Block X, where he became a member of the block's inner circle. Reynard Reynard was a member of the Boston Wards who wore a fox mask. His only appearance was meeting with some kids in a park in Drone 23.4 along with some other Wards, at a community outreach event Weaver attended. Sifara Sifara is a chief member of the Thanda, of the same faction as Phir Sē. He attended the meetings at Cauldron.Scarab 25.5 Abilities and Powers Sifara is a type of telekinetic, with the power to maintain spatial relationships, he was able to use this to counter Khonsu.Sensing that Khonsu was about to beat a retreat, the Thanda made their move. A piece of rubble descended from the heavens, striking Khonsu with a force that knocked half of the defending capes off their feet, myself included. Another of the Thanda used their power to anchor themselves to the rotating circles. They floated through the air, equidistant to the circle, effectively untouchable, waiting, watching. When they reached a certain point in the rotation, they caught a small hill so it could join them, anchored to them as they were anchored to the circle. It swung into Khonsu like a wrecking ball. ... The Thanda member who was rotating around the Endbringer reached out, and each and every one of the defending capes was swept up in his power, drifting counter-clockwise around the Endbringer. My feet lifted off the ground as he rose, and all of us rose with him. The Endbringer teleported, and thanks to the Thanda, we were collectively teleported with it. My bugs, Moord Nag’s shadow, and several tinker-made mechanical soldiers were left behind, as we found ourselves on a beach riddled with stones the size of my fist. Silos bigger than most apartment buildings loomed just over the hill. The fight resumed in heartbeats, capes closing the distance to fight the instant the Thanda deposited them on the ground. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 His power requires him to have a strong reference with what he was working with. Preferably through touch for a strong connection but, failing that, eyesight could be useful, even if eye sight was limited.Sifara. A chief member of the Thanda. I’d taken to thinking of him as ‘Orbit’. But Orbit wasn’t quite it. His power required him to have a strong reference for those he worked it on. Eyesight alone didn’t work so well, because eyesight was faulty. His preference, for a strong connection, was to touch individuals. Failing that, he worked by eyesight alone. ... Sifara’s power maintained spatial relationships. He moved the ball, and every cape he’d connected to the ball moved a corresponding amount. When he turned the ball, the connected capes rotated around the ball by equal degree. - Excerpt from Speck 30.5 Stardust Stardust was a member of the Chicago Protectorate. History Stardust graduated from the Chicago Wards to the Chicago Protectorate three years before and died one year before Weaver became a part of the Chicago Wards. Stinger Stinger is a supervillain operating in California."Stinger, Pestilence?" Vista suggested. Clockblocker spun himself around in the chair and punched the names into the computer, "Taken. Stinger is some villain in California with power armor, a jetpack and homing missiles, and Pestilence is a creepy psycho in London." "Skitter?" Gallant put the name out there. There was a clatter of keys as Clockblocker checked, "It's not taken." - Interlude 3 Abilities and Powers Stinger is a Tinker specializing in propulsion, mainly jetpacks and missiles.Stinger / Tinker specializing in propulsion, mainly jetpacks and missiles.- Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow History When choosing a name for Skitter, the Brockton Bay Wards considered the name Stinger before discovering that the name had already been claimed. At some point, some of Stinger's technology was confiscated by the heroes. The design was repurposed by Dragon and Defiant to create a flight pack for Weaver.The wings are a modification of technology that was confiscated from a cape called Stinger. Missile themed, not wasps and bees. They've got a venting-exhaust system we repurposed. - Drone 23.5 Subject 3016 Subject 3016 is a Case 53. Appearance Subject 3016 has a shaggy beard and long, greasy hair. He mutated after drinking a Cauldron vial, with featureless gray planes in the area between his pelvis and his right foot, an area of his stomach, around an eye, and his left arm. Abilities and Powers Subject 3016 is capable of manifesting the missing parts of his body from various dimensions, resulting in more powerful attacks. In his battle with the Number Man, Subject 3016 obliterated concrete and steel with a single attack, as if he had leveraged every possible version of himself that was in the basement and drawing them together into one coordinated strike. History He stated that he had a wife and children. Subject 3016 was "collected" from his world by Cauldron agents, forced to drink a Cauldron vial, and contained on the fourth floor of the Cauldron headquarters. When he attempted to escape in conjunction with subject 2990, the Number Man was alerted and stopped him.Imago 21.x (Interlude; Number Man) Two Two was one of the Yàngbǎn's most valuable members. Her ability to magnify the powers of parahumans in close proximity - the "second path" - allowed them to magnify each others' powers when shared among them, in a feedback loop of self-reinforcement.Hefelt a rush, just being part of the unit. Being a part of a maneuver that let them cut through a burning ruin of a building with the ease they had. Some of that rush, he knew, was the second path. Magnification of powers. Two wasn't present, she was too valuable to risk losing, but they still shared her power between them. Each of them had a sliver of her ability to enhance the powers of those nearby. It was the reason their powers worked to the degree that they did, a feedback loop in power augmentation across their whole unit.-Interlude 23 Vornehm Vornehm (German for "genteel") is the leader of the German team The Meisters by the time of Gold Morning.King of Hearts was the only person of any meaningful rank who spoke the same language I did and who wasn’t mobilizing to leave. The leader of the Meisters, Vornehm, was giving orders in German. A scary-looking Master class cape with an army of clay men carrying tinker weapons was ordering other people around with the same harsh voice he was commanding his own troops. - ExcerptfromVenom 29.1 Trivia *It should be noted that Vornehm is not correct German if it is meant as a name. As 'Vornehm' as cognates is just an adjective, this mistake may be due to the main characters limited knowledge or the authors own ignorance. Whimper Whimper is a parahuman that was sentenced to the Birdcage. History Wimper was sentenced to the Birdcage where he was then assigned to Block W under Marquis. He oversaw an auction between inmates over items in the supply drop. He showed Marquis three books. References Category: Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Rogues